CopyCat Modus
CopyCat Modus The copycat works by having the user program a new card (as soon as they get it) to work like other modi. Each card programming is permanent, so you basically can have like 20 modi with one card each. Disadvantages If a user doesn't instantly program a card as soon as they get it, (You'll have like 5 seconds.) it stays blank. Forever. This means it's pretty well useless unless it can be unprogrammed. Another issue is that when you install this modus, to replace it with a different modus, you have to uninstall all the cards set modus design, which, if you plan on doing, you should remove all objects, because it'll just drop all your shit. Whats-more, if you can't spell, the modus won't program the card correctly. If the cards misspelling is the name of another card, it'll program to that card. If not, then it'll be a blank card. Also, there is like, a 30/70 chance that you'll get the item put into the card you'd want, thirty for your card of choice to take this item. Basically, you have very little control on what card takes what, unless you're a light player or some other aspect that messes with luck, changing to be less or more accordingly. Not to mention, if you program one card to be the parental control modus, this modus will take all your cards, and add the disadvantage of your parent/lusus/guardian being able to control all the cards. Not only will this occur, but each time you add a new modus, the sylladex will not let you access it until it has gained conformation from said parent/lusus/guardian. If your parent/lusus/guardian declines that type of modi's use, the modus will no longer give you the option to use that modi, and anytime you attempt to set it to that particular modi it will turn into a forever blank card. Beyond that, if you correctly program a card, whatever disadvantages that card has, your card has. Advantages If a user is fast enough, or has good reflexes, this modus does well. You can have a wide variety of choices and be prepared for many situations because you have like thirteen different modi in a compact disk. What's more, you could have one card be a party trick type modus, without having that be your only storage device. Trivia * Pretty great if you're an indecisive shithead. * Made to be my modus, if I was in homestuck (I'm a indecisive shithead) * To program each card, you have to type in what modus you want the card to act like on the keyboard on the back. * It's not recommended to program more than one card with the Blank modus, Encryption Chastity Scratch-n-sniff Miracle Ouija Eight Ball Modus, God Modus, Modus Modus, or The Useless Modus. Seriously, are you dumb? * You can have to up to as many cards as you can handle, and you can set them to be the same modus. However, if your going to do that, you should probably just use the actual modus. Final rating for this modus would be about 2 1/2 hats outta 5.Category:Fan-made Category:Modus Category:Homestuck